bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spotty Hot
Spotty Hot (ang. gorący punkcik a tak dosłownie to łaciate ciepło albo gorące łatki XDGoogle tłumacz najlepszy: Spotty Hot - z wypryskami na gorąco, lel.) — jednorożec; OC użytkowniczki Aramorena. Dba, by kucyki miały dostęp do Internetu, pracuje jako informatyczka. Jej rodzicami są High Energy i White Net, nie ma rodzeństwa. Mieszka, mieszkała i mieszkać będzie w Ponycliff, małej wiosce niedaleko ManehattanuPonycliff wyróżnia się niezwykle zaawansowaną technologią, tamtejsze kucyki znają już telefony, komputery itp.. Posiada niezwykły talent do tworzenia fal WiFi. Powstanie Pewnego nie pięknego dnia do szkoły autorki kucyka przyszła pani mediator. Zaczęła opowiadać o swojej pracy, czym jest mediacja, itp. itd. Aramorenę oczywiście to nudziło, więc wyciągnęła z plecaka swój zeszyt do rysowania i narysowała w nim klacz, którą oczywiście była Spot. Od tego czasu kucyk wcale się nie zmienił. Wygląd ]] Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa Spot jest kremowa, prosta i stosunkowo długa, zawsze zaczesana na prawą stronę w taki sposób, by włosy zakrywały jedno oko. Ogon Spot również jest kremowy, długi i prosty, na końcu lekko się zawija. Klacz nigdy nie zmienia swojej fryzury, chociaż wie, że takie uczesanie nie jest szczególnie oryginalne ani zdrowe dla jej oczu. Skóra i sylwetka Skóra Spotty Hot jest bardzo jasno szara, pod oczami kucyk ma lekko ciemniejsze piegi. Sylwetka kucyka powinna być jest raczej przeciętnawhatever, że na moich rysunkach nie jest xD, Spotty nie wyróżnia się ani wzrostem, ani grubością. Oczy Oczy Spot mają typowy, owalny kształt i niezbyt wyszukany szary kolor. Krótko mówiąc: Typowe oczy kucyka. Róg Róg Hot jest odrobinę grubszy i dłuższy niż u innych kucyków, wyróżnia się też tym, że Spotty nie może nim czarować. Znaczek Na znaczku Spotty widnieje czarny napis "WiFi", otoczony podwójnymi nawiasami, imitującymi wytwarzane przez kucyka fale. Spotty jest z niego bardzo dumna, aczkolwiek nie czuje się wyróżniona, gdyż "technologiczne" znaczki są dość częste u mieszkańców Ponycliff. Imię Coming soon Historiahistorię Spot wymyśliła osoba bez nicku, za co jestem jej bardzo wdzięczna♡ Dzieciństwo Spotty Hot urodziła się w Ponycliff, małej wiosce koło Manehattanu. Już od małego źrebaka miała pasję do informatyki. Grzebała coś w kablach, a gdy dostała swój pierwszy komputer, zaczęła programować przeróżne gry. Dorastanie i zdobycie znaczka ]] Kiedy Spot zaczęła naukę, zainteresowała ją tajemnica internetu. Mimo, iż klacz znała już wszystkie pozostałe rzeczy, związane z komputerem, to dalej zostawało dla niej zagadką. Parę miesięcy później jej dom był w fazie remontu, co oznaczało odłączenie wszystkich kabli i kabelków. Skutkowało to tym, że nie było w całym domu ani kreski internetu. Rozzłoszczona klacz zamknęła się w swoim pokoju. W pewnym momencie nieświadomie zaczęła wytwarzać fale Wi-Fi. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, dopóki nie dostrzegła znaczka na swym boku. Obecnie Obecnie Spotty pracuje jako dobrze zarabiająca informatyczka w swojej własnej firmie. Radośnie w każdym miejscu rozsyła fale Wi-Fi, by wszystkie kucyki mogły mieć dostęp do Internetu. W wolnym czasie Hot spotyka się ze swoim chłopakiem, Failem. Osobowość Lenistwo Spotty lubi spędzać czas w swoim łóżku, mimo, iż jako kierowniczka firmy nie ma na to za dużo czasu. Zawsze czeka na weekend z niecierpliwością godną źrebaczka, a kiedy się okazuje, że z jakichś powodów straci wolne, potrafi wpaść w totalną depresję. Nigdy nie bierze pracy na poważnie, niechętnie wypełnia obowiązki domowe. Jej mieszkanie jest totalnie zagracone niepotrzebnymi rupieciami, które powinny wylądować na śmietnisku, ale Spotty nie miała czasu czytaj: Spotty się nie chciało ich wynosić. Nikt nigdy nie zleca jej poważnych zadań, bo powszechnie wiadomo, że im ważniejsza sprawa, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że Hot jej nie załatwi. Chęć do pomocy Spotty bardzo chętnie pomaga innym w problemach związanych ze sprzętami elektronicznymi, bądź Internetem. Wkłada w to dużo serca, nigdy nie zostawia kucyka w potrzebie. Nie przyjmuje niczego w zamian za udzieloną pomoc, jest bezinteresowna. Jednak mimo to Spotty nie ma wielu przyjaciół, bo tak bardzo lubi pomagać innym, że czasem sama tworzy problemy, tylko po to, by je później rozwiązać i w ten sposób pomóc kucykom. Klacz próbuje pomagać innym także w sprawach o których nie ma zielonego pojęcia, więc często coś niszczy, rozwala lub poprostu bardziej psuje. Kiedy jednak ktoś próbuje jej to wytłumaczyć, Spotty obraża się, wraca do domu i do konca dnia nie wychodzi z pokoju. Umiejętności jest wspaniała ^.^]] Tworzenie fal WiFi To wrodzony talent Spotty Hot, a także powód, dla którego róg klaczki jest niemagiczny. Polega właściwie tylko na tym, że z rogu kucyka wydobywają się fale WiFi, dzięki którym można połączyć się z Internetem. Spoty korzysta ze swojego daru, niosąc pocieszenie biednym kucykom, ktorym brakuje dostępu do sieci. Wszystko co związane z informatyką Spotty od dzieciństwa znała się na sprzętach elektronicznych i już jako źrebak tworzyła proste programy. Można spokojnie powiedzieć, że klacz ma do tego talent, jednak ona sama nie zgadza się z tego typu stwierdzeniami. Relacje Rodzice Spotty Hot nigdy nie miała dobrych stosunków ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy nie potrafili zrozumieć jej miłości do Internetu. Klaczka nie szczególnie ich słucha, a oni nie interesują się nią więc właściwie o czym tu pisać... Fail Fail jest ogierem mniej-więcej w wieku Spot. Poznali się w szkole, ale na poczatku nie mieli dobrych stosunków. Dopiero pod koniec nauki zobaczyli, jak wiele ich łączy i zostali parą. Spotty chetnie spędza czas z Failem i bardzo go kocha, on natomiast stara się być blisko niej i bronić ją przed niebezpieczeństwami. Clarisse Spotty i Clarisse spotkały się pewnego pięknego dnia, kiedy szara klacz przyjechała do Baltimare na konkurs informatyczny, w bardzo ciekawy sposób - przypadkiem na siebie wpadając. Fiołkowemu kucykowi spodobała się informatyczka, więc postanowiła się z nią zaprzyjaźnić. Spotty początkowo ignorowała Clarisse, ale w pewnym momencie przyszło jej na myśl, że takie zachowanie jest niewłaściwe. Ze zmartwioną miną przeprosiła fiołkową klacz, ale ona tylko uśmiechnęła się i zaproponowała szremu jednorożcowi spotkanie w pobliskiej kawiarence. Od tego czasu klacze przyjaźnią się ze sobą, bardzo chętnie rozmawiają i spotykają się. Sabine i Lumin Art Pewnego dnia Sabine oraz jej przyjaciółki dowiedziały się od sąsiadki o małej wioseczce Ponycliff, słynącej z wybornego dostępu do Internetu. Klacze bardzo zaciekawiły się tym miejscem, więc postanowiły je odwiedzić. Niestety, w dniu wyjazdu okazało się, że brat Sapphire jest dość poważnie chory, więc modelka musiała zostać w Fillydelphi. Sabine i Lumin Art miały już wykupione bilety do pociągu, więc niestety nie mogły zostać z ukochaną przyjaciółką. Kiedy lokomotywa przyjechała, klacze pożegnały się roniąc bardzo gorzkie łzy, a potem Sabine i Lumin wsiadły do pociągu, który powoli oddalił się od stojącej na peronie Sapphire. Po kilku godzinach klacze dotarły do Ponycliff. Wioska była znacznie mniejsza, niż wynikało z opowieści sąsiadki, jednak gdy Art wyciągnęła telefon, okazało się, iż wioskowy Internet jest ponadprzeciętnie szybki. Lumin postanowiła więc poszukać w sieci historii Ponycliff, a Sabine zaczęła zwiedzać. W pewnym momencie spostrzegła szarego jednorożca, kupującego jabłka na straganiku. Ów kucyk wyglądał nie do końca zwyczajnie, bo z jego rogu zdawały się wydostawać jakieś fale. Sabine podeszła do kucyka, grzecznie się przedstawiła, a potem zapytała go o róg. Jednorożec spojrzał na nią życzliwie, a potem przedstawił się jako Spotty Hot. Potem Spot rozpoczęła długą opowieść o wytwarzanych przez siebie WiFi, aż w końcu Sabine zaproponowała jej przyjaźń. Szary jednorożec bez wahania zgodził się, a potem obiecał oprowadzić białego pegaza po Ponycliff. Sabine przypomniała sobie jednak, że przyjechała do wioski z Lumin Art, więc popędziła po różowego kucyka. Szybko opowiedziała mu, co jej się przytrafiło, a potem zaprowadziła Lumin do Spotty. Klacze zaprzyjaźniły się w mgnieniu oka, a potem Hot oprowadziła nowe znajome po swojej wiosce. Pod koniec dnia Lumin i Sabine musiały wrócić do Fillydelphi, co bardzo zmartwiło Spot. Przyjaciółki podały jej swoje numery telefonów i adresy mailowe, jednak Hot wiedziała, ze gdy odjadą, będzie się czuła opuszczona. Nie mogla jednak nic zrobić. Odprowadziła więc Art i Sabine do pociągu, a potem wróciła do domu i zabrała się za pisanie maili do przyjaciółek. Sapphire Pewnego pięknego dnia gdy Sapphire przechadzała się po Fillydelphi przypomniała sobie, iż na Manehattanie mieszka jej daleki kuzyn Alox, którego nie widziała od wieków. Niestety wszystkie bilety na pociąg do Manehattanu były już wykupione, więc Stat postanowiła pójść tam na własnych kopytkach. Szła co najmniej dwie godziny, ale w końcu dotarła na miejsce. Okazało się jednak, że w miejscu, gdzie dawniej stał dom kuzyna, postawiono wielki Motel Pegaz the La Ve. Klacz wykupiła więc pokój i udała się do nowo wynajętego mieszkania. Na miejscu okazało się, iż w tym samym pokoju urzędowała Spotty. Przedstawiła się więc Star i udała się na komputer. Po pięciu minutach Sapphire nie wytrzymała i opowiedziała szarej jednorożce jak znalazła się z Fillydelphi w Manehattanie. Jednorożec wysłuchał z rozkoszą morskiej klaczy i opowiedział jej coś o sobie. Zaprzyjaźniły się i okazało się, iż Spotty znała już Lumin Art i Sabine. Gdy Sapphire wróciła z podróży, opowiedziała koleżankom o spotkaniu z Spotty. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem Spotty jest dzika, żywa mysz od komputera imieniem Phonesty. Klaczka dostała ją w prezencie na urodziny od Faila. Imię zwierzęcia powstało poprzez połączenie słów "Phoneang. telefon" i "Honestyang. uczciwość". Mysz została ożywiona przez Faila, aby zrobić naszej Spotty miłą niespodziankę. Ciekawostki *Jej róg jest zupełnie niemagiczny. *Nienawidzi nie mieć dostępu do Internetu fakt, że zawsze go ma xD. *Zawsze chciała być pegazem i sobie latać przy chmurkach. Niestety, jako niemagiczny jednorożec, nie może tego robić... *Często jest jej zimno. *Ma wiele przezwisk, w tym np. Ta od Internetu, Spot i Kropka. *Imię klaczy pochodzi od wyrażenia "Hot Spot", umieszczanego w miejscach z darmowym WiFi (np. na stacjach benzynowych). *Niektóre z ciekawostek na stronie o niej nie są ciekawe xD. Cytaty Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników